The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display unit for modulating light into light corresponding to image information, and a projection-type display device including the liquid crystal display unit.
A projection-type display device such as a liquid crystal projector or a CRT projector includes a light source, and a liquid crystal display unit for modulating light from the light source. A liquid crystal panel for modulating light into light corresponding to image information, and an optical compensation element for adjusting a phase or a polarization state of light are provided in the liquid crystal display unit. Further, the liquid crystal display unit includes a light shielding plate for controlling light so that light is not incident on areas other than an effective pixel area of the liquid crystal panel.
However, a temperature of the light shielding plate rises due to unnecessary light that does not contribute to projection. As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-108735, a liquid crystal display unit in which a plurality of light shielding plates are provided in order to shield light incident on areas other than the effective pixel area of the liquid crystal panel, as well as unnecessary light that does not contribute to projection has been proposed.